Languages
Languages Throughout Azura, many sentient races have come to form civilizations within the continents. Some were greater than others, but it's no surprise that almost all of them had developed a language that was used to communicate with each other - some of them even began inscribing words into text and creating alphabets. These races usually learn their native tongue if they are born and raised on their home continents, or even taught by their parents provided they do not forget as they migrate to other nations. Here is a collection of the languages within the world. While there are usually singular dominant languages on each of the continents, it's worth noting that there are smaller variations of the languages or different accents based on the region or race that speaks them. While they may be slightly different, it is believed that essentially, sentient races living on the same continent should be able to understand each other. Trepheon *'Native Dormian' - The most common language spoken in Trepheon; the native language of humans and most other sentient races that were born on the continent. Basically it’s English, and in the history of Azura, it evolved from the various cultures escaping Dormia’s fall and becoming mixed, making a new form of the Dormian language that’s rather different from ancient Dormian. Most people who reside on Trepheon know how to speak it, and a good amount also know how to read and write in Native Dormian. *'Tura'k' - Dryads, although rare, can come to understand Native Dormian, as well. However, they have a stranger sounding variation of the language. When they speak, it sounds as if wind is blowing through their mouths, slightly, creative a slight hissing or humming sound. It's oddly soothing and sounds as if a wise old person is speaking, though they are said to be somewhat slow speakers and have a lower pitch in their voice. *'Lagartian' - The Lizardkin and Tachtan have a “snake-like” accent of Native Dormian known as Lagartian, where they emphasize certain syllables and speak in a somewhat hushed tone. It truly sounds befitting of a reptile, and can sometimes be intimidating to those who are not familiar with lizardkin. However, one would find it to be more soothing and peaceful over time - often associated as a wise undertone. However, their language is old-fashioned due to not much of it changing over the years. Ludwag *'High Sindaryn' - The language that is associated with elves and drow, it spent centuries developing within the continent of Ludwag. It sounds like a sophisticated language, and is also complex to learn when it comes to reading and writing Ludwagian characters. Drow, although speaking the same language, have a more “defined” way of speaking it, as they have their own accent. *'Monic - '''The most common language in Ludwag, it shares many similarities to Native Dormian, however historians have not been able to trace a proper connection between Dormia and the Mons. Over time, rapid Human expansion and the great Elven migration caused Monic across all of Latteras to become more common over High Sindaryn. Neo & Southern Keleva *'Kiv’lar''' - In Southern Keleva, and even Neo Keleva, Kiv'lar is the dominant language of the sentient races. It is mostly spoken properly by goblins, who had been believed to have originated speaking the language to communicate with each other. It can actually be a complex language, and as well established as commoner, surprisingly. *'Kul'ba' - Sometimes considered a “broken” version of Kiv'lar, as Kelevan orcs aren’t as intelligent as those that lived in Trepheon, the dialect of Kul'ba was spoken by the orcs native to the region. It sounds a bit slowed down and it is less complex than the initial language, as well as there being emphasis on making shorter, concise sentences so that they don't have to talk, much. Surprisingly, orcs and goblins - although not too fond of each other - have built a society together with their language, and can understand each other relatively well through conversation. *'Ad'lak' - The minotaurs native to the continent also speak the language of Kiv'lar, except their accent sounds like it has more harsh sounding groans that can be accompanied by a speaking minotaur. All in all, the language - in spite of its differences, is well understood between sentient races on the continent. As for other people who are unfamiliar with the language of minotaurs or even Kiv'lar, itself, it's safe to say they may have a hard time understanding them. Hallmond *'Bralassan' - The language of the dwarves, Bralassan, is the main language of those who come from Hallmond. Because dwarves populate Hallmong the most, their language has taken root as the major language, sounding very well-pronounced and having a lot of "might" or "breath" taken into speaking. To some, it can seem a little loud. *'Jubblon' - Other old languages, such as the Hobfolk “Jubblon,” have become mixed with Bralassan and shaped it into the language it is, today. Jubbolon is now merely an accent spoken more by hobfolk, but a bit quieter and more slurred, in a sense. One notable trait is that they may speak their vowels sounding like "I" to an "Oi." As with other sub-languages, hobfolks can understand Bralassan rather well. The Heavens * Divine - The language of the Heavens is how messengers and others communicate with Gods. They will either learn it from another divine being, or they will find ancient scripture that allows them to learn it. A barely known language, it is quite literally the language of the Gods.